


Day Eight: Breasts Like Pomegranates

by smirkdoctor



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [7]
Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, I Am Sorry, Ridiculousity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/pseuds/smirkdoctor
Summary: Bella and Belinda are shopping at Tesco and come across the pomegranate display.
Relationships: Belinda Blumenthal/Bella, Belinda Blumenthal/Other(s)
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day Eight: Breasts Like Pomegranates

“These fruits always remind me of your tits, Belinda!” Bella ran her hands over the pomegranates.

“Do they?” Belinda pulled down her stretchy top and removed her breasts from their cups, interrupting their trip to Tesco.

“Oh, for sure! And they taste even better!” Bella was drooling.

Belinda smiled at the compliment and placed two in her basket. She walked over to the cashier, a youngish man who looked in need of a good shag.

He did a double take when he saw her tits, and squeezed the pomegranates in anticipation as he asked “Paper or plastic?”

“Latex.” Belinda winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help it. If you haven’t listened to the outstanding podcast My Dad Wrote a Porno, this will make no sense. But if you have...it will make perhaps as much sense as Rocky’s writing.
> 
> I’m assuming Bella, Belinda, and the youngish man (who may or may not be the hotel desk worker from book one) will get it on right on top of the register. And maybe Tesco will start stocking Steele’s Pots and Pans.


End file.
